Karma Is Not Your Friend
by kittyshadowhedgecat02
Summary: shadow is put in a private school. he meets a hedgehog that he falls in love with. there one huge problem the one he loves end up pregnant with his kid. SONAOW story LEMON, BAD LANGUAGE,HURT.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own these character. i only own midnight, jade, and kiki. if you want to know more about them read my profile.

Karma is not Your Friend

Shadow's point of view

As I stand in front of the school building I see a lot people kids running around. Me I was forced to work at a summer day camp. Ugh. My name is shadow the hedgehog. I hated working with little kids point blank. I was put here because I was accused of stealing a billion dollars of elections. I token to jail but they let me go. The judge said I had to work my hours watching these demons. I couldn't stand this.

A lady came out. She led me inside. She introduced me to the class. The kids looked scared. I giggled to myself. She left me with these kids but there were other teachers in the room. All I did was sit down had my feet on the table. One of the kids comes up to me.

Normal point of view

What are animal are you?

I look at him and told him I'm a hedgehog. Shadow said.

The kid keeps on asking so many questions.

Shadow got up and left before he blew up in the kid face.

He went to the court house after he was done in his job.

Shadow what may I help you with? The judge asked.

I really don't want to be in the hell place. I wanted to kill a kid. Shadow said.

Hmmm. Why do you hate kids so much?

There to noisy I can't think. I don't hate them. There just annoying.

Fine you don't have to go there anymore, but we will be watching you. Also you have to go to a new school.

What why?

Because your old school doesn't want you there. They are sending you to a private school.

Fine. I'll go. What is this school called?

It is called Mobius private high.

Ok and when I will be going?

Tomorrow in the morning. It's a dorm room place. So you will be sleeping there.

But summer isn't over until Sunday.

Well you're going to get to know the school and you will be staying there for a year.

Ughhh. Fuck my life. Ok I'll go.

He left the place and headed home. On his way home he saw his friend rouge.

Hey shadow. What you been up to? She said.

Going to hell. Shadow said

She giggled. So you're going to the school right?

Yea. How do you know?

Because I'm I go there every year. This would be my last year. Let me warn you now my little sister is coming to the school. She looks just like me.

Little sister I didn't know you had a little sister. What's her name?

Punky the bat. She looks a lot like me. She wants to be like me but she still trying to grow in her figure.

Wow. Shadow said giggling.

You want me to help you pack?

Sure since you know what you're doing.

Yayyy.

They head over to shadow's house

They pull out every clothes that shadow owns.

Wow you have a lot of clothes.

Yea. I had a family that bought me all of this.

They were being to pack up. Shadow made her dinner.

I have to warn you about the people you will see there. Rouge said as she ate her food.

Warn me about what? Shadow asked

There this group of people. Sonic the hedgehog and Sliver the hedgehog. There the head of the school. They can get away with anything if they wanted to. Amy rose I call her the slut of the school because she hangs around a group of girls. The called themselves the Deadly Rose. Her friend is Midnight the hedgehog, Jade the wolf and Kiki the kitty.

Hey I taught you were the slut of the school. Shadow joked

I am. But Amy won that title. So now I go out with knuckles. We had been going out for two months. Oh about sonic we all think he is gay. He goes around the school and makes boys feel creped out by him. Stay away from him.

Don't worry I want to meet everyone and judged them for myself.

Ok. Well you have the uniform?

Yea. I have it in my bag.

So do you want me to meet you in front of the school?

No I have a limo picking me up.

Stop lying. No you do not.

Yes I do. Do you want me to pick you up?

Yes omg. I'll be waiting. She finished her food and left. Shadow went to take a shower and went to bed

The next day. The sun the wakes up shadow. He goes and brushes his teeth. And eat his breakfast. Takes his bags outside and waits for the limo. The limo picks him up then rouges. It was two and a half hour drive. When they arrive shadow was shocked it was a big campus. He saw all the students hugging each other saying they missed them. Freshmen are showed around the school. Senior was wearing whatever they wanted to. Juniors were acting like there were seniors. Sophomores was acting like there juniors. Shadow and rouge step in and once they do sonic and sliver go up them.

Hey what's up? Sonic said he then looks at shadow and gives him a smirk.

Who he? Sliver asked.

A good friend from back home. Rouge said

Do you have a name? Sonic asked

Shadow the hedgehog.

Wait aren't you the one….. Forget it. It's like I know you from somewhere. Anyway do you want hang some time?

Sure. I'll just have to register into the office.

Are a senior? Sliver asked

Yes he is. Rouge said

I have to be going now shadow said pulling rouge's hand.

Rouge was now ahead of him. Shadow looks back and Sonic. Sonic winks at him and shadow blushes.

Rouge leads him to the office. There you go. I'm off to my room to meet my roommates. Good luck. She says as she walks away.

He walks in. there was a lady who handed him papers and books and his dorm room number. He sees the dean and she was talking about the rules and other stuff about the school. She then let him go meet new students.

Sight this is going to be a long school year.

To be continue…..

So this is my new ShadowXSonic story. Be kind and tell me what you think. R&R Kiki kitty please and thank you.


	2. Chapter 2 Drama At The Cafe

Shadow left the office and started to head to his dorm room. Along the way he sees Amy and her crew. The wolf sniffs him out. Amy looks at him and smile.

Hi my name is Amy Rose. These are my girls. Jade the Wolf that just sniffed you. Kiki the Kitty and Midnight the Hedgehog. What's your name? She asked

My name is Shadow the Hedgehog.

Aww your sure are cute. She said pinching his cheeks

He moved her hand.

Thanks. He said walking away.

Wait. Do you know Sonic the hedgehog?

Well everyone seems to talk about him. So I might know him.

Well he my boyfriend. So is kind to me and my girls or I'll tell him to kick you out.

Whatever. Shadow said walking away for good.

Shadow walks to his dorm room and looks at the number.

512A. here it is. He walks in and puts his bags down. He has two bed in his room and two dressers and tables with chairs underneath. He walks to the window and it was a nice view of the campus. A knock on the door came. He turns around and see Sonic at his door.

Hey, what's up? Shadow asked

Oh nothing. Who's your roommate?

I don't have one yet I think.

That's cool. He closes the door behind him.

Why did you closed the door.

I just want to talk.

About what?

You look so familiar. I know you from some where

Everyone say that. I'm just a black and red hedgehog who's trying to live my life.

He went closer to Shadow. Shadow sat down and Sonic sat next to him. Then Sonic leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Shadow pulls back and puts his hand on his lips. Sonic stands up and put a piece of paper on his bed.

I'll be heading out now I hope you read the letter and answer the question. I hope you choose the right answer. Sonic said then left the room.

Shadow picks up the paper. I like you a lot you should come over to my dorm later. You won't get in trouble if you're with me. If you do choose come at 11pm.

Shadow puts the letter in his draw and changes to his jogging suit. He went outside. And saw Rouge flirting with her boyfriend. He started to jog around the school. He saw the freshmen still getting their tour around the school. He stopped and saw who was giving them the tour. It was Sliver. He waved to Sliver.

Hey there new comer. Coming to join the tour. Sliver said winking at him.

Na just looking around. I'll let you go back to your job.

They can wait. Sliver said grabbing shadow hand. This is shadow. You listen to him, me and Sonic. If you don't obey us there will be problems. everyone nodded.

Shadow looked at him. Wait I didn't sign up for anything. Shadow said.

Don't worry we already put your name down and you already got picked. All of you can now go this tour is over. Sliver said.

The kids left.

Can I ask you something? Shadow asked

Yea. What is it?

Why is it that everyone wants me to hang out with them? I want to be alone. For the rest of the day.

Shadow. Everyone loves you.

What do you mean?

don't worry about that. did sonic give you the note?

yea. what is this all about?

you"ll see later. well i have to be going. i hope to see you soon.

after that he left. shadow asked himself a whole bunch of questions.

he walked around one more time before heading to the cafe to eat his lunch.

he walks inside the cafeteria. he see a whole bunch a kids.

dam this school man. he said to himself. He walked over to his to get a tray when Midnight stopped him.

Hello there. she said smiling.

Hello. he said trying to walk pass her

she stopped him. i'm sorry about Amy. she can be an ass. i'm really the leader of the group my name is Midnight. I can control the day and night with my powers. Jade the Wolf is a wolf in training and Kiki The Kitty is a ninja cat so watch out for her. i'm the sweet one just don't get me mad.

Shadow looked at her. so what's Amy's deal. Why is she in your team if she acting like a total slut?

"Sighs" Amy used to go out with sonic. so i heard. then they broke up also heard that. she been giving he self away to random guys heard that to. just to get sonic to like her. i wanted to change her and make her see she doesn't have to do all of that to get him back.

shadow laughs. she is a slut i knew it. she dress like one, but your more sexier than that bitch.

Midnight blushes. thank you. to be honest i think she is one too.

speaking of Amy. Shadow said pointing. Amy walks to them.

Hi. Shadow you better not be hitting on my girl.

Well i was. She way better looking then you anyway. Shadow laugh.

my buddy we have a team together. So back the fuck off. she said yelling at him. the whole school stop talking and looked in there direction.

Shhh Amy. the school is watching. Midnight said trying to get her to shut up.

Why are you yelling at me. your the school slut sleeping with guys just to get your one true love back on your life. face it he don't want you. shadow said then laugh harder.

she began to cry. i am not a slut.

what are you then hmmmm.

i'm a girl, that just want to be loved. is that to much to ask for

then stop acting like a slut. i will like you if you didn't act like one along with the fake bitchyness you have.

you really would like me?

yes just be your self.

she hugged Shadow and everyone clapped.

sonic went to them

that was nice shadow. thank you for making here see that she didn't need to act this way.

Sonic. all three of them said.

yup. everybody mind your business already shows over. Sonic said.

everyone went back to what they have to do.

Midnight and Amy left and headed to there dorm rooms

Shadow happy they left but now was stuck with Sonic.

Sonic winked at him. i'll be going now hope to see you later. Sonic left. Shadow didn't feel like eating anymore so he headed to his dorm.

dammmm so much drama goes on in this school and i just started. he jump on his bed and feel asleep.

to be continued

I'm sooooo sorry for the late update had classes and work, but i'm back Please R&R Kiki Kitty


End file.
